Imperfect
by kagerume
Summary: What if you love someone but they don't love you back? I'm going through that pain- only worse. He loves my sister. My only sister.


**Author's Note: New story. Hope you guys like it. It was just crowding up in my mind so I had to take it out.**

Chapter 1- Knowing

I wanted to tell my feelings. But… it's too hard. Don't you think?

Everyday, I watch him go home. I stare through my window.

I'm all alone. No one loves me. No one cares.

I want to talk to him. But, I don't have the courage.

It's been weeks and I haven't seen him gone out.

"Hey. Sorry, but—I've been hearing some rumors about you." Gray, his bestfriend, reported.

"Oh, what is it about?"

"Do you like Cliff?" He just said it. Out of the blue.

"No." I said. Straight on the face.

"Seriously… C'mon, I'm not going to tell."

I thought, _are you b.s.-ing me? You're his bestfriend! Of course you're going to tell._

"No."

I knew that this would be the chance that I could tell Cliff I had feelings for him. Until—

"I'm asking you because… He said that he knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you like him."

"That's _BS_."

"He said he knew and that's why he's been avoiding you."

"—"

_Inside, it feels worse. Outside, I was just playing it cool. It really hurts if you know the truth, doesn't it? Sometimes, it's just best to keep your mouth shut._

_I've always wished for him to like me back._

_What's the use of wishing when it never really comes true? You're just wasting your useless life on thinking about what would happen if things went the other way._

_And I do think that._

_What if things did go the other way?_

_What's the use of wishing when it never really comes true?_

"You're right. That's _BS._ I know you don't really like him. Anyways, **you wouldn't get hurt if I told you he loves your sister.** Right?"

_That hurt even more. _

"Anyways, if you did like him, he wanted me to tell you that you guys could stay friends."

_Making people 'stay friends' is like having your dog to die and your mom saying that you can keep it._

_Having him to not love me back hurt already. Why say more?_

_He loves my sister. Not me._

_I should just give up on him. He was never really right for me. Things happen for a reason, right? _

_And I bet this had a reason._

_If he wasn't really good enough for me, why do I feel this way? Why do I feel rejected? Wasted?_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure you don't love him? Because, if you do, what I just said would cause a major injury."

"Nah. I don't love that piece of crap."

"Heh—good to hear that."

_But I was wrong. I did love him. I loved him for 3 years. Followed every single thing he did._

"Thanks, Gray."

"Glad to help out."

_What hurt even more was the truth to come out from his best friend. He didn't want to break my heart. _

_**He wanted his bestfriend to do it.**_

_But, I don't blame Gray to tell me all those things. I blame HIM._

_My heart was flamed with fury. _

_I rushed home. And to the sight of my sister, I cried._

_She knew I loved Cliff. She knew everything._

_She was the only one who understood me. Why did it have to be her, Cliff?_

She saw me cry my eyes out. I rushed into my room and locked myself in it. I was sad. I was hurt.** I was heart broken. **

"What's the matter, Jill?"

I opened the door slowly and said, "He doesn't love me."

"What?" She exclaimed. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you _BS-ing _me?"

"No. I'm serious."

"You've loved him for 3 years and he treats you like that? What the hell is wrong with him? I think he just wants you to think that. Inside… he loves you. Everyone loves you."

"Well… he doesn't."

"How did you know?"

"Gray."

"Ouch. The truth had to come out from his best friend. Maybe Gray was just _BS-ing _you."

"No. He said it was the truth. Cliff even told Gray himself. Sometimes life isn't fair. Sometimes we just have to live it that way."

"I don't want to stand here and just watch my little sister get hurt. For all the 3 years, you finally knew something that they say IS THE TRUTH but, it isn't. I know he loves you and you love him. That's final- I don't want to argue about this."

"But he doesn't. Okay? We just have to live by the truth and that is the truth."

"For three years, I've watched you being hurt and lonely. Every birthday wish you've had was on him. Every time we've been to the chapel, you've prayed for his protection and for him to love you back. This isn't what you've deserved. I know it's hard. I know it hurts."

"What hurts even more is that it's just you and me. You're my family. Mom and Dad weren't here to love me. They weren't here to care. And you're the only one who loves me the way that everyone loves each other. I want the taste of love that you get from a relationship. I want the love you get from a lover. Maybe it's just easy for you to say because everyone loves you. All the guys want you. You're perfect and I'm imperfect. I just have to live by the truth, right?"

"Stop it."

"Some people just don't really get chosen, don't they?"

"Jill-"

"And I'm glad that you're chosen. **I'm just not happy that I'm not.**"

_I knew that I had to tell her that he loves her. I knew that it was that time. I knew that it was coming. I had to tell her. I had to-._

"Shut up. Okay? You're perfect. Everyone loves you."

"They love you more. Especially Cliff."

"What! Now, why the hell on earth wouldn't he love you?"

"**Because he loves you.**"

-END-


End file.
